


Bitter

by thornsilver



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressing futurfic AU drabble. Clex implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

  
Kal-El is the most deliberate person I have ever met. I say "person", not "man", because Earth's greatest defender is an alien, and he had never made a secret out of it. In his black skin-tight suit that covers him from neck to toe, with only his house crest breaking up the monotony, with the perfect plains of his face, and his flawless body, he looks it too.

It scares people, that supernatural perfection. His strength. His invulnerability. His scientific base. Just the fact that he could build his fortress on the Moon has been making some people foam at the mouth. They don't seem to care that it is the headquarters for the strongest superhero team in recorded history, or that we have managed to turn back four invasions since we first came together.

And then there are others. They call him "Superman" and try to worship him. Kal-El very quietly and privately hates their guts. He does not like it when people discourse on the subject of his superiority. He also does not like it when people praise him as a savior. Once, when an interviewer asked him why his suit was so somber, he had replied that it is in honor of those that he was not in time to save.

When he is not out patrolling, or pulling people out of burning buildings, he is usually at the fortress. We all have our reasons to do what we do, so when he does not talk about his past, we don't ask. That does not stop grief from hanging over him like a dark cloud.

I saw a glimpse of his other life only once. It was a picture of two young men, both smiling. One, in a plaid shirt, was dark haired, the other was wearing a dark coat and seemed to be completely bald.  



End file.
